


The Newbie

by Kitkit777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and levi likes it, basically erwin devises a plan to stare at levi's ass, then they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkit777/pseuds/Kitkit777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's a new employee at the office and Erwin decides to have a little fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newbie

The rumors about the new employee had been flying around all day. Most of them said that he was devastatingly handsome despite his cold expression and short stature. Erwin was intrigued, to say the least. He’d been craving some excitement in his life for a while now, and this newbie could be just what he’d been looking for.  _  
_

He took several trips around the office that day in search of this person everyone was talking about, but to no avail. He’d begun to think that maybe the rumors had been made up until he entered the printing room to make copies for tomorrow’s meeting. There, next to the copy machine, drinking a cup of coffee, sat a rather beautiful man with a very bitter expression. He lifted his head as Erwin came in and fixed him with a glare. 

_This will be fun_ , Erwin thought. “So you’re the one everyone is talking about,” he said, walking over to the newbie. 

"I guess I am." 

Erwin waited for more, but the man turned away and stared at the printer, which was whizzing away in the corner. 

"What’s your name?" Erwin asked.

"Levi," the newbie answered. Again, he offered no other information. 

"I’m Erwin." His eyes wandered the the papers he was printing. "You’re printing charts for Hange, right?"

Levi nodded and took a sip of coffee. He didn’t hold the mug by the handle. Erwin laughed.  _How odd._  

"I don’t know if you’ve figured it out yet, but Hanji is crazy. She’ll harass you for weeks if you don’t print those in color," Erwin said. He’d suddenly had a very good idea. 

Levi stared at Erwin for a moment, as if debating whether or not to believe him. “Shitty four-eyes,” he grumbled, walking to the printer and resetting it.

"Hold on, I think some of the colored ink needs to be changed," he said, pushing Levi away from the machine. Erwin grabbed a cartridge of green ink and opened up the side of the printer. The ink had been replaced just a few days ago, but the newbie didn’t know that.

For a few minutes Erwin fiddled around, pretending to put the ink in. In truth, he was doing nothing more than making sure that it would jam as soon as Levi tried to resume printing. The only thing these giant, outdated printers were good for was jamming. Erwin knew from many years of experience that the only way to solve this problem was to get on all fours and attempt to fish the paper out of the heart of the machine. He figured he’d get the newbie used to it now. 

Erwin stood up. “It should be good now,” he announced, smiling at Levi.

"Thanks." Levi looked at all the buttons on the printer, but didn’t press any.

"Is there something wrong?" Erwin asked.

Levi turned his head away. “No,” he replied gruffly. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the printer. His fingers floated over the buttons without touching any. 

Erwin brushed him away with a smirk. “You don’t know how to work it do you?”

"I do!" Levi protested. "Just not with color."

"It’s like this," Erwin explained, showing Levi what to press. For fun, Erwin made sure to brush his fingers over Levi’s. Levi stiffened. What looked like a slight blush crept across his cheeks and he pulled away. 

_Oh yes. This will do nicely_. 

Erwin stepped back and waited for his plan to take affect. Not five copies in, the printer suddenly made an awful choking sound and came to a halt. 

Levi frowned at it, which wasn’t much of a change from his usual expression. “What’s wrong with it?”

Erwin sighed dramatically. “The paper got jammed. It happens a lot with old printers like this one. You’ll have to fish it out.” 

Levi turned around with a scowl. “Can’t you do it?”

"I’m afraid not." Erwin shrugged. "I’m not small enough to reach it." 

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Fine.” 

Erwin pulled open the printer’s side. “The paper usually jams all the way in the back. You’ll probably have to get on your hands and knees.” 

Levi looked up at him, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. “Oh, really?”

Erwin nodded sincerely. Levi dropped to the ground. This was going better than Erwin could have ever imagined. Levi crawled up to the printer and curved his back, sticking his ass in the air.

"Like this?" Levi asked.

_Oh yeah._  Erwin bit his lip at the sight. Like that, Levi’s pants tugged at all the right places, accentuating the tantalizing curve of his ass. “Perfect,” Erwin mumbled, mostly to himself. 

"You know, I can’t really see the paper," Levi said. He began to wiggle around. "Maybe if I just…" he squirmed some more, shaking his ass in Erwin’s face. 

Erwin was barely holding it together. There was a bulge growing in his pants and if he didn’t do something about it soon he’d go crazy. “Levi…” Erwin growled. 

Levi turned around. He was smirking. “Yes?” He stood up and closed the distance between them. His fingers played with Erwin’s tie. 

"I have a color printer at my apartment," Erwin said breathlessly.

Levi licked his lips. “Is that so? Well…I guess we should go there then, shouldn’t we?” 

"Fuck yes," Erwin moaned as Levi ground their hips together. 

***

In Erwin’s apartment, Levi was pinned against the wall. The voice he lacked at work was made up for with how loudly he keened as Erwin thrust his fingers in and out of his ass. 

"Oh…god… _fuck!_ " Levi screamed as Erwin massaged his prostate. 

Erwin bit at the sensitive skin of Levi’s neck, eliciting another moan. “You’re a slutty thing, aren’t you?” 

"You’re a perv who likes to stare at coworkers’ asses," Levi retorted, though it came out strained and breathy. He thrust his hips back against Erwin’s fingers desperately. "M-more…!" he stammered. 

"Tell me what you want, Levi." Erwin’s voice was rough and commanding, and it made Levi shiver with need. 

"I want…ah!" 

Erwin pressed hard at his sweet spot. Levi arched his back and cried out helplessly.

"I want your cock! I want you!" he cried. 

Erwin pulled his fingers out. “Good boy,” he said, positioning himself at Levi’s entrance. Levi wiggled his ass impatiently. Erwin waited just a moment to make him squirm before he pushed in slowly, barely containing a groan at how hot and  _tight_  Levi was. 

Levi gasped at the sensation. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he groaned, pushing his hips back. He was so incredibly full. He didn’t think he’d ever been this filled in his life, and it was  _wonderful_. 

Erwin grabbed Levi’s hands with one of his own and held them in place above his head. With Levi completely at his mercy, Erwin began to move faster and harder. 

"Yes! Yes, right there! Oh, Erwin!" Levi screamed as Erwin abused his prostate. Levi’s thoughts were getting hazy. He couldn’t focus on anything but the sweet hot pleasure building in the pit of his stomach.

Erwin lost his steady pace as Levi’s ass pulsed around him. He began to erratically and roughly thrust into him, fueled by the smaller man’s oh-so-dirty cries.

Levi struggled to free his hands. “So close, Erwin! Touch me! Touch me please!”  he begged. 

Erwin pushed into him harder and released his hands. 

Levi moaned in relief and stroked his dripping cock. His other hand curled into a fist as the pressure of an orgasm built within him. 

"More…more…" he pleaded, and Erwin complied. 

With a cry of Erwin’s name, Levi arched his back and came, his seed coating his stomach and part of the wall. While Levi rode out his orgasm, Erwin continued to thrust into him until he came with a shudder. 

Levi sank to the floor, his legs much too shaky to support him. Erwin leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. 

"Well…" he said, "that was…"

"Just what I’ve been craving," Levi finished, closing his eyes in satisfaction. 

***

The next morning was absolutely beautiful. Birds were chirping, the sun was out, and Levi and Erwin had absolutely no desire to go to work. 

"I called in sick already, but a newbie like you shouldn’t miss your second day," Erwin teased. 

Levi, who’d been in bed all morning due to a terrible ache in his hips, flipped him off. “Fuck you,” he grumbled, digging into the breakfast Erwin had brought him. 

Erwin laughed. “Alright, alright. I was kidding.” 

Levi ignored him and ate his food in silence. Suddenly his eyes widened and he dropped his fork. 

"What is it?" 

"I never finished the copies," Levi said. 

"You’re worried about  _that_?” 

"Of course!" Levi snapped. "I’m sure that won’t leave a very good impression on Hanji. You said she’s crazy right? About colored charts?"

"Oh that?" Erwin smiled. "I lied." 

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this to my tumblr, as it was written for a request. http://smutandspiceandeverythingnice.tumblr.com/post/88590533715/could-you-please-write-me-an-m-r-18-eruri-fanfic-where
> 
> If you wanna follow me, that would be cool. Or if you just wanna request a fic, my tumblr is smutandspiceandeverythingnice. Uh...this is my first time writing Eruri, so I hope it turned out alright!


End file.
